


get lost and then get found

by genresavvy



Category: Wayward Pines (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ethan had started training to become an agent, there was another trainee he’d been close to. Her name was Theresa Reed. At the time, he’d had this distinct feeling that this was the start of, well…something. <br/>Only, one day she just disappeared. She didn’t show up to training, and when her apartment had been checked the door was unlocked, there were signs of a struggle, and Theresa was nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get lost and then get found

i.

“Well, it seems kind of strange that Hassler would choose you for this one.” Stallings remarked. “Especially with what happened with you and Kate.”

Ethan winced at the comment as he looked over the files they had been given for the investigation. Starting a romantic relationship with his partner so soon after the Easter Bombings incident had been…a poor decision, to say the least. His friendship with Kate had, unfortunately, become one of many casualties of his emotional breakdown.

“It’s – I know her.” He finally said, lamely.

Stallings shot him a look that told said both that he wasn’t going to make a crack about what Ethan had just said, and that he wanted Ethan to be aware of that fact.

“Look,” Ethan continued, sighing, “regardless of what happened, she was my partner.” He paused, frowning down at the photo of Kate included in her case file, “and that means something.”

While Stallings didn’t seem particularly convinced, he did let the conversation trail off into silence, which Ethan was grateful for. There was a pause, and he found himself thinking about something that had been on his mind ever since he had been assigned to the case.

When Ethan had started training to become an agent, there was another trainee he’d been close to. Her name was Theresa Reed. At the time, he’d had this distinct feeling that this was the start of, well…something. 

Only, one day she just disappeared. She didn’t show up to training, and when her apartment had been checked the door was unlocked, there were signs of a struggle, and Theresa was nowhere to be found.

He’d kept up with the investigation, and he couldn’t help but to feel a distinct feeling of loss when she was legally declared dead. A part of him wanted to believe that she was out there somewhere, but he’d once grabbed drinks with the main investigator on her case, and she’d told him (off the record) that there was a serial killer who’s MO was fairly close; they were thinking that she was probably an early victim.

“So,” Stallings said, interrupting Ethan’s train of thought, “If we find Kate, are you just gonna pretend everything’s normal, or…?”

Ethan rolled his eyes, but before he could even begin to think of a response to that, a truck in the other lane swerved into theirs, and there was a deafening crash, blinding pain, then darkness.

ii.

Theresa was paying enough attention to her paperwork that when she heard the door open, she assumed that it was Big Bill coming back from his lunch break.

In fact, she didn’t think it was anything other than that until she heard a distantly familiar voice say, “Where am I?”

That was strange enough to get her attention. Most people, by the time they were walking around Wayward Pines, had gotten the situation explained to them. Being a real estate agent, Theresa herself was often a part of that.

She looked up, and then froze, realizing all at once why the voice had seemed somewhat familiar.

Standing in front of Henrietta’s desk, looking dazed and badly injured and older than she remembered, but still recognizable, was Ethan Burke.

Over the years Theresa had been stuck in Wayward Pines, the memories of the time before it had faded and dulled somewhat, but she didn’t realize how much so until now.

Ethan staggered back a bit, shaking his head, obviously too injured and light headed to understand any sort of explanation at the moment. Then, he happened to glance over in Theresa’s direction, and, somehow, he managed to pale even more.

“No – “ He mumbled, rubbing a hand across his face, “Not that, not now – “

He was abruptly silent, and then he collapsed.

iii.

Ethan came to in a hospital, with a nurse who talked a bit too cheerily and smiled too much for someone talking about the injuries he’d sustained from the car accident he was in and confused, fuzzy memories of wandering into a town and entering a building and –

seeing someone who couldn’t possibly be there.

He pushed that as far out of his mind as he could. If he didn’t acknowledge it, he didn’t have to immediately deal with it. Besides, he was pretty badly injured. People saw things that weren’t there all the time when they were badly injured, right?

After a few moments of ludicrously frustrating conversation with the nurse – Nurse Pam was her name – it became very clear that expecting anything close to a direct answer about anything was expecting too much. 

Soon enough, Nurse Pam said something about going to talk with a Dr. Carol, unnecessarily explained how to use the call button, and then walked away.

iv.

It had been a great relief to Theresa when she attempted to casually ask Big Bill if she could take on the case of the new resident in Wayward Pines, and he’d agreed without trouble.

Well. 

He had said something about her ‘obviously looking for a husband’, but he said that whenever the client was male and unmarried, so she had learned to tune that out.

Soon enough she was entering the hospital, paperwork in hand, trying to work out exactly how she was going to approach this.

Whenever she was sent to talk with someone in the hospital, she always thought back to her own first day waking up in Wayward Pines; how confused and scared and lost she felt. It helped her to remember to be patient and in general treat them the way she knew she wished someone had treated her.

But…this was also different. It was someone she had known before.

Someone who had also been training to be an agent.

And, well, if she were honest – someone who she had cared about.

By the time she reached the door to the room that Ethan was in, she still had no idea how to go about the conversation she was about to have. So she decided she’d figure it out as it happened, and walked in the room.

v.

Nurse Pam had been explaining something about a real estate agent coming to talk with him – honestly, Ethan was still feeling a bit lightheaded and frustrated over the utter lack of explanation as to what had happened he’d been given to pay complete attention – when the door opened, and in walked Theresa.

For the first few moments, Ethan felt an immediate, sickening panic. It was too soon for him to be seeing things again – even when he was at his worst, there had been more time between those moments. Which could simply mean that the problem was escalating, oh god –

“Ah, Ms. Reed.” Pam said, “There you are.”

Theresa said something, but Ethan was too caught up in the relief of the sudden realization that he wasn’t hallucinating to follow the talking. Now that his head was clearer, he realized that were differences in her he hadn’t noticed that showed she wasn’t the same age as she was the last time he’d seen her.

Pam left, and then Theresa turned to face him, offering an understanding smile.

“How – “ Ethan started, only to stop when Theresa quickly shook her head.

The message was fairly clear: Not now.

“Hello, Mr. Burke.” She said, “My name is Theresa Reed, and I’m here because I heard you needed some assistance.”


End file.
